When competing in an archery competition or in simple recreational archery, there are long intervals when an archer is not shooting. During such periods, it is very desirable to have a support to hold the bow so the archer does not have to. There are typically no convenient permanent supports at typical competition or recreational archery ranges. It is important to support modern compound bows above ground level, rather than simply placing them on the ground. Modern compound bows are subject to cosmetic damage, but are also subject to mechanical damage from dirt getting into in the wheels, string, bushings and axles comprising the components of modern compound bows.
In response to this situation, proposals have been made in the prior art to provide stands for supporting an archery bow as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,256,872; 4,360,179; 4,474,296; 5,106,044; 5,711,467 and 5,775,658.